TBBT One-Shot Collection
by Joseph Aniwaya
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots. The only unifying theme is TBBT. I don't intend for these stories to be related otherwise. Sometimes, I'm going to write these as exercises, while, at other times, they will be specific to certain episodes or ideas. Please send me reviews, but please tell me who you are. That is, please no anonymous "guest" reviews: I want to be able to thank you.


TBBT One-Shot Collection

One-Shot 01 Penny on My Mind

_Note: This is a one-shot story that takes place in the summer of 2013. It begins while Leonard is in the North Atlantic with Stephen Hawking's team. It takes place between TBBT Seasons 6 and 7. At the end of Season 6, Leonard left to spend 4 months at sea working with the team. His and Penny's relationship has never been better. They are telling each other they love each other, and it seems only a matter of time until they become engaged._

_Note2: I've puzzled over how to depict Professor Hawking's computer-synthesized voice. Please bear with me with that._

#

Penny pulled her 1984 Volkswagen Golf into the parking space in the park's gravel parking lot.

"Kim, I'm glad you and Rusty were able to come with Sheldon and me," Penny said.

"It's nice to get out of the house," Kim said. "Sandy will be back tomorrow. It's been lonely."

"Rolf!" Rusty said.

"Yes, you miss your daddy, don't you?" Kim said patting Rusty.

"This is Sheldon's week to come to the park for fresh air and sunshine," Penny said. "If everything goes well, we usually go to Jittery Joe's for breakfast. They have a couple of tables outside, so we won't have to leave Rusty alone."

"That sounds great," Kim said. "I could use a bear claw."

"I don't eat bear claws," Sheldon said. "They're scary."

Everyone got out of the car. Rusty jumped out and ran up to Kim wagging his tail. Kim tied a bandanna around the Welsh Collie's neck.

"Sheldon," Penny said, "Do you want a bandanna?"

"Why would I want a bandanna?"

"You know," Penny said. "Sometimes when the weather's hot like this, you sweat. You know how getting sweat on your collar creeps you out."

"Oh, all right."

As Sheldon ran off to the area where he usually caught Frisbees, Kim said, "You know they're matching."

"I know," Penny said. "It's nice to be out with our puppies, even though one of them is, how would we say it, kinda brainless."

"Rusty's a smart dog," Kim said.

"I wasn't talking about Rusty. Maybe he can show Sheldon how to actually catch a Frisbee," Penny said.

Kim took a glow-in-the-dark Frisbee out of the trunk while Penny took out the old red, white, and blue one she always used with Sheldon.

Rusty ran about 30 feet ahead, turned, and barked.

"Here you go," Kim said as she threw the Frisbee.

Rusty scampered after the Frisbee, jumped into the air, and caught it. He trotted back to Kim wagging his tail. She took the Frisbee from him, waved it in front of his face a couple of times, and threw it. Again Rusty scampered after it, jumped high into the air, and caught it. He brought it back to Kim again.

"There, Sheldon. See what you're supposed to do?" Penny said.

"Just throw it," Sheldon said.

"Woof!"

"What are you barking at?" Sheldon said. "See that, you distracted me so much that I ended my sentence in a preposition, just the way Penny does."

Penny tossed the Frisbee. Sheldon watched it curve in a large arc. As it approached him, he slapped it to the ground. He picked it up off the ground and walked back to Penny.

"Arf?" Rusty said, head cocked.

Penny explained to Rusty, "You're going to have to be patient with Sheldon. Here you go, Sheldon." She tossed the Frisbee again. Sheldon watched the Frisbee fall to the ground. He walked over to it, picked it up, and brought it back to Penny.

"How much longer before Leonard comes home from the North Atlantic?" Kim asked, throwing her Frisbee.

"He should have one more week at sea and then two weeks at Cambridge collating and analyzing all of their data," Penny said.

"I know you can't wait until he comes home," Kim said.

"You're right," Penny said.

"Are you planning to fly to Cambridge to be with him?"

"No, we talked about it, but I'm kind of struggling financially right now. He offered to pay for it, but he's going to be pretty busy. We've been apart for almost four months. It will be hard, but we can stand the two additional weeks, especially since he'll be tied up with the team until they have finished all of their data analyses."

"Did I understand that you moved into Leonard's room?"

"Yes, I did that about a week after he left. Sheldon was just so miserable living alone. His girlfriend Amy wanted to move in, but Sheldon said his mother would object. As it works out, my sister came out from Nebraska and is staying in my apartment. She's paying the rent and the power and water bills."

"That's the pretty blonde who looks just like you who was there? Why didn't she come with us?"

"Sheldon grates on her nerves," Penny said. "Her second marriage just broke up, so she came out here for a bit just to have a change of scenery. She doesn't have definite plans, but she's looking for a job. She's filling in at the Italian Garden for the next couple of days for one of their waitresses who's sick."

"Have you thought about asking Marshall about putting her on at the Cheesecake Factory?"

"I actually have thought about it. You know how Marshall is. I'll need to get him at the right time."

"I'll help you out. I'll mention how we could use an extra hand."

"I would appreciate that. You know, I hope I hear from Leonard today. I tried calling him, but the connection kept dropping the call."

Penny's phone rang.

"Speak of the devil, that's Leonard," Penny said. "Hi, sweetie. [Pause] OK, I understand." Penny turned to Kim and said, "They're having bandwidth problems, so they don't have video messaging right now and may drop the call. No, I'm here. [Pause] I'm out with Kim from work and Sheldon. It's the alternate Sunday when we take Sheldon to the park. [Pause] No, Amy said life is too short, and she didn't mind me bringing him. [Pause] Oh, all right. We'll talk later. I love you. [Pause] Bye."

Penny put the phone back into her pocket. "Dr. Hawking was calling. Leonard had to take the call."

"So Stephen Hawking makes phone calls?"

"Oh, yes. I've actually spoken to him on the phone. I spoke to him the first time right before Leonard left when he called while Leonard was in the shower. He is actually very charming and funny. He calls me from time to time to make sure I am all right."

"So you know Stephen Hawking too. Wow!" Kim said.

"Sheldon is so jealous," Penny said.

Just then, Rusty snatched the Frisbee from Sheldon's hand. He ran just far enough away that Sheldon was barely unable to reach the Frisbee.

"Give that back!" Sheldon said, running after the dog.

Rusty crouched down with the Frisbee in his mouth, wagging his tail.

"Sheldon, he's playing with you," Kim said. "Go get the Frisbee."

"Come here!" Sheldon said, rushing the dog.

Rusty ran just far enough again that Sheldon could not reach the Frisbee.

Five minutes later, Sheldon collapsed on the bench next to Penny loudly panting.

"That's a good boy," Penny said, scratching behind his ear.

#

Leonard said, "OK, sweetheart, I love you too. I'll call back when I'm off the phone with Stephen. Hello, this is Leonard. [Pause] Yes, Stephen. [Pause] No, I'm just taking a few minutes off. Why? [Pause] OK, I'm walking back to the computer now."

Leonard walked back to the lab, where three desktop computers, two laptops, and his iPad and Android tablet were displaying screens with different views of the data.

"No, I'm looking at it now. You're right. The sensor on the VLA appears to have stopped working again. [Pause] We only have one sensor left. [Pause] All right. If you could, that would be great."

Leonard turned and yelled, "Captain, Dr. Hawking is going to arrange for us to receive a shipment of electronic equipment. We need to raise the VLA so we can replace the sensor again. Hello, Stephen? Are you still there? [Pause] This is a terrible connection. We've had problems with bandwidth all day. [Pause] Sure."

Leonard turned and saw Constance standing in the doorway. "He's going to call and see if there is a problem with the satellite," he said.

"Yes, Stephen? [Pause] All right. We'll do two more data samplings, and I'll talk to you again in about two hours. [Pause] All right, goodbye. What? Oh, you don't have to worry about me. I'm doing fine. Once the doctor found out that I responded to the patches behind my ear with an occasional dose of Zofran, I've been able to keep down food, and I haven't dehydrated again. [Pause] Penny? Yes, I tried to reach her all morning, and the satellite kept dropping the calls. We had just finally managed to make contact when you called. I'll call her back in a bit. [Pause] Oh, I really appreciate that. She said that you've been calling to check on her. She appreciates it too. She says you've gotten to know each other so well that you've begun joking around. [Pause] Well, we talked about her flying in once we hit land, but she worried about how expensive that would be. She works very hard to make ends meet. [Pause] So you've played the video of her in _A Streetcar Named Desire_: What did you think? [Pause] I think so too. I'm so proud of her. [Pause] All right, we'll talk in a couple of hours."

#

Penny was finishing her egg and cheese croissant. "Sheldon, do you want another muffin?" she asked.

"No, thank you," Sheldon said. "Denise? May I have a refill on my apple juice?"

"Sure, Sheldon," the pretty young waitress said as she came to the table outside to check on them. She went back into the restaurant and poured Sheldon a cup of juice from a large container she took out of the refrigerator. "See?" she said as she handed it to him. "I remembered that you prefer a new glass with every refill."

Penny's phone rang.

"Leonard again?" Kim said.

"No," Penny said. "That's Stephen Hawking or his assistant. Hello? [Pause] Oh, hi, Stephen. [Pause] Yes, we talked earlier, but just for a minute. We had been trying to talk all day, but the satellite kept dropping the call. [Pause] Yes, I'm worried about him too. [Pause] Oh, that's sweet. [Pause] Stephen? Stephen? Drat. The satellite dropped the call."

"I'm sorry to listen in," Kim said. "Why are you and Stephen Hawking worried about Leonard?"

"The rest of the team have been trying to get him to relax with them when they're off duty, but they said all he does when he's not working is lie on his bunk and look at pictures of me and playing the video of me in _A Streetcar Named Desire_ over and over."

"He's crazy in love with you. All of us at the Cheesecake Factory noticed that the first time he and those weirdos came in when you were working."

"I know. I love him too."

"Do you think he'll propose when he comes home?"

"Uh, actually, he has proposed to me four times."

"And you said no?"

Penny looked down and said, "Yeah. Idiotic, huh?"

"Maybe he'll propose again and you'll say yes?"

"Uh, he promised he wouldn't propose again."

"So you two don't ever plan to get married?"

"No, the deal is that, since I've turned him down so many times, next time, I have to propose to him."

"I like that. Do you plan to propose?"

"I don't know. I love him terribly, and I have missed him so much. I can't see myself going through the rest of my life with anyone else."

"What are you scared of?"

"I just panic when I start tossing around the word _forever_ in my head. It's scary."

"Yeah but what's scarier, being married to the person you love and creating a future, or being without him?"

"I guess."

#

Sarah came into the room as Dr. Hawking tried in vain to reconnect with Penny. "There is a problem on the satellite," she said. "They are going to shift to another satellite, and you should be back up in about an hour."

"Sarah," Dr. Hawking said, "I am worried about Leonard. The other people on the team are too. They said he has moped around whenever he has been off work. He sits on his cot looking at pictures of his fiancee Penny."

"Actually, Dr. Hawking," Sarah said, "They are not engaged. I'm worried about him too. He seems so sad without this Penny. Every time I talk with him on Skype, when we're not talking about the project, the only thing he wants to talk about is her."

"He obviously loves her very much."

"I think the feeling is mutual," Sarah said. "Every time I talk with her, she seems so devoted to him."

"You know that everyone on the team adores him. I have become very close to him as well. I wish there were something I could do to help. He sent me a video of Penny in a play. She was wonderful. She is trying to become an actress, and I think she would do well."

"He will be home in less than three weeks," Sarah said. "Maybe he can hold on until then."

#

Sheldon put the box of Flake-Os into his buggy.

"Sheldon, you can't just buy junk," Penny said.

"Leonard doesn't criticize what I buy at the grocery store," Sheldon said.

"Sweetie, you know what happens when you fill up on junk. You'll become really chatty and then, a couple of hours later, you'll crash and start getting squirrely."

"Will not, will not."

"Here. Let's go over to the organic produce section and get you some nice fruit and then maybe some Greek yogurt."

"I don't like yogurt. It has micro-organisms. Research on organic fruits and vegetables does not support those products having any nutritional advantage over regular products."

"We don't buy organic for what it has extra, you dip wad, we use it for what it does not have. You know, like pesticides. You don't have to get yogurt. Maybe we'll get some apples so you can have apple slices and fresh-ground peanut butter as a between-meal snack."

"Where am I going to get fresh-ground peanut butter?"

"Right over there [pointing]. See? You just hold your container under the spout, flip the switch, and you're good. Just make sure to put it in the refrigerator when you get home."

Just then, Penny's phone rang.

"Oh, dear, she said, I don't recognize this number. Hello? [Pause] Yes, this is Penny."

She turned to Sheldon and said, "Yes, is Leonard all right?"

#

Leonard washed his face in the sink and looked in the mirror. "I don't know about you, Jonathan, but I'm having as much difficulty adjusting to being back on land as I did being at sea."

"That won't last long," Jonathan said. "I worked on a cruise ship for a while during the summers in college, and you'll adapt to being back on land much more quickly than you had to adapt to being at sea."

The two physicists walked back to the computer lab at Cambridge, where Stephen Hawking had just arrived.

"I have been looking over the data runs," Dr. Hawking said. "Leonard, you are correct. These data strongly support the presence of the equivalent of Unruh radiation in a large body of water, as the theory suggests. And we are only on the third of 420 data runs. I think this is going to be extremely significant. Adding you to our team was the best thing we have done in a very long time. Everyone agrees that you are responsible for our success. Without you, the team would still be at sea trying to figure out how to overcome the filtration difficulties."

"That is very kind of them, but we are a team," Leonard said. "We couldn't have accomplished anything without everyone being on top of their roles. I'm just one of many."

Dr. Hawking said, "We should be finished with the data runs in about four more days, at the rate you're going, and then we'll need to come to agreement on the parameters of the articles we want to publish reporting these data and the book that should come out of this research. We should have you ready to return home in about two weeks, and then we can stay in communication while you write the articles and the book. Of course, I want you to be lead author. Speaking of going home, how is Penny? Have you spoken to her since you landed?"

"I spoke with her just before we landed and then had a nice Skype session with her yesterday afternoon-which was morning her time-after we landed. Thank you for arranging for me to use your computer lab to call her, by the way. It's still 2:00 a.m. where she is now, but I'll try to call her later."

"She is a sweet young woman. I hope to meet her."

"You would really like her. You obviously have an eye for beautiful young women."

"Testify."

"Dr. Hofstadter," Dr. Hawking's assistant Penelope said, "Remember that we're having the reception tonight for your team. I've arranged for Rosemary to take you to the rental place to rent you a nice suit, since you're the only member of the team from out of town and don't have your dress clothes."

"Right," Leonard said. "I can be ready by about Noon. Maybe we can be back here by two. They promised they would have the suit for me by 4:00 p.m."

"Rosemary said she would be glad to pick it up for you," Penelope said.

"Leonard," Dr. Hawking said, "I feel badly for you that you are the only member of the team who will not have anyone here. You were the only team member from outside Cambridge University."

"Oh, I'll be fine," Leonard said. "You guys have become my family."

"I will hold you to that," Dr. Hawking said. "You have become like my son. I have become very fond of you. And I have become very fond of your Penny as well. I am sorry I did not get to meet her when I was in Los Angeles. I will make a point of doing so next time. By the way, I hope that the visiting professor cottage is all right?"

"It is great, Stephen," Leonard said. "It is bigger than I need. I moved into the bedroom. Other than a small section of the den, that's all I think I'll need. I really appreciate your arranging for me to use it. Mrs. Chambers is a wonderful housekeeper, but I really don't need much in the way of cooking and cleaning."

"Leonard, I am hoping to entice you into coming to work with us here."

"Stephen, I'm very flattered. I would love to work with you. But I have a life back in Pasadena. I have my friends, my job. I couldn't possibly leave Penny."

"I don't blame you. I have come to care very much for your Penny too. I understand. If you change your mind, the offer stands."

"Thank you, Stephen."

#

Leonard straightened his tie in his reflection in Stephen Hawking's front door window. He rang the doorbell.

"Good evening, Dr. Hofstadter," Dr. Hawking's housekeeper Demelsa said. "Please follow me."

Demelsa led Leonard into the formal parlor.

"Leonard," Stephen Hawking said as one of his students rolled him up to Leonard. "I was afraid you were going to be delayed."

"I was trying to reach Penny," Leonard said. "I have been trying to reach her ever since time for her to get out of bed. The calls go straight to voicemail, and she is not answering when I try to Skype her."

"Perhaps she is working today?" Dr. Hawking said.

"I don't know. She didn't say she was working. Maybe she went out somewhere. On Fridays, she sometimes goes to eat lunch with her friends. But she would have turned on her phone."

Dr. Hawking took Leonard around and introduced him to some of the people at the reception Leonard had not yet met. He said, "Leonard, the rest of the team members have already made their rounds, but, since they are members of the Cambridge community, they already know almost everyone here."

Leonard was talking with Professor Durning and Dr. Hawking when Constance came up to stand beside Dr. Hawking. She nodded at him.

"Leonard," Dr. Hawking said. "I think that Professor Durning would be interested in your graph showing our data progression on the 12th data run. It is in my study on the desk. Could you help me by getting it for me?"

"Certainly," Leonard said.

Leonard walked down the hall to Dr. Hawking's study. He noticed that members of the team watched him and whispered to the people with them. "Maybe I'm a curiosity because I'm an American?" he silently speculated to himself. He opened the door to the study and flipped on the light.

"Penny!" he said as he came face-to-face with the beautiful blonde woman wearing Leonard's favorite little black dress sitting on Dr. Hawking's desk. She was holding a folder.

"Is this what you were looking for?" she asked, smiling.

Leonard launched himself at Penny, but it seemed like an eternity before they actually touched. He kissed her. "Oh, wow," he said, holding her face with his hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Stephen called and said he has been worried about you. He sent me a ticket, and here I am."

Leonard held Penny for several minutes. They told each other how much they loved each other.

"How long have you been here?" he said.

"I arrived two hours ago. Edina and Patsy met me. We had to rush to get here in time for me to change and make myself pretty for you."

"You don't need to do anything to make yourself pretty for me," Leonard said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Leonard said.

Constance poked her head into the room. "Leonard, Penny, is everything all right?"

"It's wonderful," Leonard said.

"Leonard, when you're ready, Dr. Hawking would like to introduce Penny to his guests."

"Give us just a couple of minutes," Leonard said. He held Penny. "I have missed you so much," he said.

"Sweetie, I have missed you too," Penny said.

They held each other for several more minutes. Finally, Penny kissed Leonard, took his hand, and led him to the door. "Let's go see Stephen," she said.

As Leonard and Penny walked out into the hall, they saw that all the guests were crowded into the hallway. They applauded as Penny led Leonard into the great parlor.

When they approached Dr. Hawking, Leonard bent down and hugged the professor. "Stephen," he said, "I can't find the words to thank you."

"The look on your face is thanks enough," Stephen said. "Leonard, you have been more of an asset to your team than I can say. Everyone else on the team is here, around their families. I wanted to do something for you to in a small way show you how grateful I am for your contribution. I've said this before, but you have become like a son to me. I have become very fond of your Penny as well."

Leonard looked at Penny again. "You know, this totally spoils my weekend plans."

"Do tell," Penny said.

"It looks as if I am actually going to have to enjoy myself."

Leonard introduced Penny to the members of his team. Penny said, "I feel as if I already know all of you. Leonard has talked about all of you. I can tell he has really become close to all of you."

Patsy said, "We have all come to love Leonard. He has been so miserable at sea without you."

Leonard and Penny held hands as they made their rounds speaking to the guests.

"Penny," one dignified older man said, "I am pleased to meet you. I am Harold Snowden. I am with the Cambridge Amateur Dramatic Club. Dr. Hawking tells me that you are an actress."

"I am trying to become an actress full-time," Penny said. "But it is very difficult."

"Dr. Hawking was kind enough to forward me a video of your performance in _A Streetcar Named Desire_. I hope you don't mind."

"He told me Leonard had sent him a copy. Dr. Hawking has been very kind," Penny said.

"You were wonderful. I must ask, will you have some time when you will be free next week to come meet with our group? We are in rehearsals for _The Solid Gold Cadillac_, and several of our poor players are having a terrible time with the American accent."

"Penny," Dr. Hawking said as he rolled up next to her, "I see that you have met Sir Harold. He is a dear friend of mine."

"Thank you, Stephen. I was about to try to sugar-talk this delightful young woman into meeting with our theater group and helping us out with American accents."

"That would be wonderful," Penny said. "I have no idea what my schedule is going to be beyond tonight. I know that Leonard has the weekend off and then will be back to work with the team on Monday." She looked at Leonard. "Leonard, I assume there will be time when I will be able to meet with the theater group?"

"I would think so," Leonard said. "I was just wondering about how to keep you from being bored when I have to come back and work with the team."

"May I butt in?" James' wife Millicent said. "Several of us-we call ourselves the Hawking Widows-spend a lot of time together when our spouses and fiancés are working with Dr. Hawking. We even have two husbands who go around with us. I would be glad to make sure we entertain Penny. I would love to go with her when she meets with the theater group. I know where it is. When she's not involved with them, we can show her the sights."

"That sounds like a plan," Leonard said.

"Great," Penny said. Penny, Sir Harold, and Millicent exchanged contact information. "Leonard has us on a calling plan that works here, so you should be able to reach me at this number."

"We will have our next rehearsals at 10:00 a.m. on Monday," Sir Harold said. "We would love to see you then. You know, Penny, from what I saw from the video Stephen was kind enough to share with me, I think you would fit in very well with our group."

"I am supposed to be back at the lab then," Leonard said. "I was just thinking about how to balance that with showing you around Cambridge."

"Has your group been around long?" Penny asked.

"We are the oldest university-based dramatic society in England," Sir Harold said. "We have a distinguished list of alumni, including Sir Ian McKellen, Emma Thompson, and Sir Michael Redgrave, among others. They frequently attend our plays. You would make a wonderful addition to our company if Stephen is able to convince you and your fiancé to come to Cambridge permanently."

Penny said, "Leonard and I are not engaged-yet. But wouldn't I have to be a Cambridge student or faculty member to be a member?"

"We bring in non-students from time-to-time," Sir Harold said, "Especially when they have particular talents. You would more than qualify as it is. As the wife of a Cambridge faculty member, you would be absolutely qualified for membership. I believe that participation in our group might be just the impetus your acting career might need."

"Penny," Millicent said, "Why don't I ring you over the weekend, and we can make definite arrangements. I will plan to be around for you on Monday. After you meet with the theater group, several of us would like to show you why we love Cambridge so much-and maybe talk you and Leonard into becoming permanent members of our community."

"Leonard," Dr. Hawking said, "I hope that you and Penny realize that we want very much to show you how much we want both of you to be a part of our community. I would like for you to look around, and then maybe you, Penny, and I can have a talk about your becoming part of our team permanently."

"Stephen, I'm so flattered," Leonard said, looking at Penny. "But I need to tell you up front that I couldn't even consider going anywhere without Penny. This will be as much her decision as mine."

"I understand," Dr. Hawking said. "I wouldn't want it any other way. Even if you don't come live and work here, you are a member of our family. We will continue working together either way. I just hope that you and Penny come to love Cambridge as much as I do."

#

Several hours later, Leonard and Penny lay cuddling in his bed at the visiting faculty housing. "You know something," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "This, lying and holding you, is what I've missed the most while I was gone."

"The sex is pretty good too," Penny said.

"It's great," Leonard said. "But being able to hold you, to smell you, to breathe the air you breathe, to feel you next to me, that's Heaven to me."

"Leonard?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you thinking about coming to Cambridge?"

"It's tempting. They have more Nobel Prize winners in physics and the other sciences than anyone. And I've come to love this team-and Dr. Hawking."

"He is so proud of you. So am I. Could you leave Caltech, Sheldon, and our friends?"

"I would miss them terribly," Leonard said. "But I've come to feel so at home here. I wouldn't come here without you. The only way I would ever consider it would be if you came with me. I know I promised I won't propose to you again-stupid, stupid promise, by the way-but one I'll keep. But I could see us building a life here."

"Leonard, you know what?" Penny said.


End file.
